Silver and Gold
by vsvigilante
Summary: It's one year after V's passing, and Evey decides to celebrate this year in honor of V and the short time they were together.


Silver and Gold

Evey Hammond pulled her coat on and wrapped the large bulky scarf around her neck looking up at the clock. It was approximately 4:59pm, December 24, 2020------Christmas Eve. Another Christmas Eve she would be spending alone. Yes, she had been invited to several co-worker's homes for festivities, and even Chief Inspector Finch had asked her over for dinner, but Evey could not bring herself to desert the Shadow Gallery on such an auspicious occasion. This would be the first Christmas she would spend there without V. Actually, it would be the second, but Evey didn't count the one right after his death-----she could remember only bits and pieces of her stay that holiday in the Gallery. She remembered things shattering against stone walls as she cried bitterly, screaming at a god who no longer seem to listen or care------- but this year, it would be different. She would enjoy and celebrate the holiday in V's memory, and for all the other times there had not been a single celebration of any type in the twenty year reign of Norsefire. Yes, this year would be different-----if only for a few brief moments in time.

" Do you need a ride home?" A male voice interrupted her thoughts.

Evey turned and smiled at Roger Lamsfield, one of her co-workers. " No thanks, Roger." She answered slinging her bag over her shoulder. " I think I'll walk. Thanks though."

Dark brown eyes searched hers. " I worry about you, Evey--------living all alone in that underground mausoleum you call a home." He paused, " It's not natural."

Evey smiled at him. " It's _**my**_ home, " she paused, " that's all that matters."

" You know, the offer is still open. I'd love you to come over to the house for Christmas. Mary said she'd be thrilled to have you, and the kids-----well, they'd want to hear about the famous V....."

Evey shook her head, interrupting him before he could say more. " Thanks Roger.....maybe some other time, ok?"

He nodded his head slowly. " Just remember, you're always welcome."

" Thank you." She replied opening the office doorway, and heading down the hallway toward the main entrance of Parliament.

* * *

Evey pulled the scarf tighter around her neck as she stepped out into the frigid air. The first snowfall of winter had arrived only days before dusting the ground with a soft, white sheen. A foggy breath left her lips as she made her way along the semi-deserted street toward Trafalgar Square, a breath hitching in her throat on seeing the large bronze statue of V off in the distance. Reaching into her bag, she pulled the Scarlet Carson out carefully, her nose catching a whiff of the sweet smell that sometimes filled the gallery. Her steps closed the distance between herself and her fallen love, already she could feel the tears beginning to well behind her eyes. Stopping in front of the figure, her gloved hand touched the cold metal lovingly." Oh, V....." Her voice cracked from emotion as a lone tear slid down a flushed cheek. " Why did you leave me? " She wiped the tear away with a finger. " I miss you so much." She laid the rose at the base of the statue, and looked up at the Fawkesian mask hiding the man she had fallen so deeply in love with. Standing on tiptoes, she strained to reach the frozen lips with her fingertips, but could not. A small sob escaped her as her feet touched the ground once again. Sighing heavily, she turned and walked away.

* * *

" Here's the final report on the Parliament cleanup, Chief." Dominic Stone laid the folder on the desk as Finch looked up.

" Thanks, Dominic." Opening it, he skimmed the reports within and paused as he removed his pipe from his pocket, repacked it with tobacco and lit up.

" Anything new?" Stone asked as he slid into the leather chair behind his desk.

Finch blew the match out, shaking his head. " Nothing-------not even a piece of the mask."

" Seems that they would have found something Chief--------a piece of the body, part of the mask-----something." Dominic paused as he played with the pencil in his hand.

Finch exhaled slowly, " I saw what was in that train, Dominic-------enough explosives to blow up all of London." Finch rose from his chair, moving to the window, his eyes searching the crowd below for something-------what, he didn't know. " I think I've always known that they would find nothing."

" Have you talked to Miss Hammond?" Dominic asked.

" A couple days ago-----when she called in to decline the dinner offer." Finch replied walking back over to the desk.

" I'm sorry Chief."

Finch shook his head. " Don't be, Dominic. " He looked over at his partner of five years. " Are you and Melanie staying in?"

" Unfortunately, yes." Stone grinned, " Edward has a touch of the sniffles, and you know Mel, she won't go anywhere if he's sick."

Finch chuckled. " I remember those days."

" You going to your sister's, Chief?" Stone rose, grabbing his jacket.

" I don't know yet-----may just stay home with a good bottle of scotch."

Stone pulled his coat on, " Well, whatever you do, Merry Christmas, Chief."

Finch shook Stone's hand. " You too, Dominic. Now, go on, get out of here."

Dominic grinned at his boss and partner. He felt sorry for Finch. The man had lost his wife and son during the St Mary's outbreak years ago. The only family he had left was his sister Martha, who lived in Dublin.

Finch watched as the door closed, then began to thumb through the reports from demolition. Maybe tomorrow, he would stroll down to the rubble and see if he could find anything different. For some odd reason, Finch knew that V had survived, call it a hunch or whatever, but it was the same as when he was at Larkhill that night a year ago-----he could see everything transpire in front of him. He could see V's body on the train, Evey Hammond pulling the switch, then something he could not explain no matter how hard he tried-----a bloodied V throwing himself from the train------after that everything had returned to normal. Maybe he was as insane as the terrorist or, maybe he had the sight his mother always talked about. Whatever the answer would turn out to be, Finch was sure of one thing------his life would never be the same again.

* * *

Evey waited patiently as the heavy door swung slowly open allowing her entrance into the Shadow Gallery. Taking the scarf from her neck she laid it and the gloves on the piano top, hanging her coat on the nearby rack. The silence in the main room was deafening to Evey's ears------she needed music, his music to soothe her soul. Since she had permanently taken up residence in V's home, she had never been without music----the jukebox was never silent. Walking over to where the behemoth machine sat, Evey began flipping through the discs, finally stopping on one she had not heard in some time. It was one of V's favorites, but he hardly played it when Evey was around. The work itself, _**Clarinet**_ _**Concerto in A Major, **_left Evey with a headache every time she listened to it. Immediately, he had taken it out of rotation, replacing it with another song more to her liking. She had stumbled across the disc several months after V's demise and replaced it back in the machine. Pushing the selection, she waited for the concerto to fill the room, then slowly headed for the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Looking around as she sat the pot on the stove, she noticed something missing------her dog. Brutus was always by her side within seconds after hearing the door open-----but now for some reason, was nowhere in sight. Heading from the kitchen, she wondered around the main room. " Brutus? Here boy."

Evey listened as the normal sounds of the Shadow Gallery vibrated off the stone walls. " Brutus!" She called once again. Straining her ears, she finally picked up a muffled bark off in the distance. " Brutus!" Hurrying down one of the many hallways, Evey tracked Brutus' frantic barking to a closed door in one of the seldom used parts of the gallery.

" What's wrong boy?" She pat the large black Lab on the head as he nuzzled her hand gently, then immediately turned back to the door, barking. Evey eyed the door cautiously. " What the....." She mumbled softly as her hand gripped the doorknob and turned it slowly. As soon as the door opened, Brutus pushed past and entered the room.

" Brutus.....!" She called after him. Peering inside, all Evey could see was darkness---turning on her heels, she ran down the hallway returning minutes later with a torch in her hand. Switching the light on, she peered into the room. It was small in comparison to the others throughout the gallery, but there was something different about this one-------it looked lived in. Flashing the beam around, she found Brutus standing in front of a wall, his tail wagging as if he were greeting someone. " What have you found, boy?"

Evey's searched the wall as she flashed the light around the room. 'There must be a secret latch here somewhere....." She mumbled to herself as she ran her hand along the wall seams. It was only by chance that her finger caught on an outcrop of material so small, it would have never been caught by the naked eye. " What have we here.....?" She traced the seam slowly until a soft indention was found. Pushing in, the wall swung open revealing a lit passageway. " Well, this is something he never told me about." She followed Brutus into the corridor, flashing the beam of light in front of her, watching where she stepped. Knowing V, any place in this corridor could be booby trapped.. After five minutes or so, Brutus stopped in front of a larger wooden door, a small stream of light glowing from within. " Hello?" She pulled one of V's daggers from the waist band of her pants and held it at the ready. If someone had finally found their way into the Gallery, she wouldn't give up to them without a fight.

" Hello?" She called louder pushing the door open, Brutus rushing past her, his nose to the floor. " If there is someone here, " Evey paused, moving the knife around in her hand, " I'm armed, and will protect myself." Looking around, she found herself in a small bedroom, a twin bed occupying the right corner. A dresser, armoire, night stand and lamp occupied various other places within the room. To the left of her, Evey could hear water running behind another closed door and moved toward it just as the water stopped.

" Bloody hell!" She swore softly realizing someone must be in there. Standing still she watched as the door opened slowly------ a tall naked figure, towel in hand stared back at her.

" Evey?" A hoarse whisper caught her ears as silver eyes stared at her.

The color drained from her face as recognition flooded her mind with a voice she had not heard in almost a year. " V?" She held his eyes with hers for only seconds before her legs collapsed from beneath her.

" Evey!" V dropped the towel as he caught her in his arms, lifting her to him, his eyes searching her ashen face. Gently, he placed her on the bed as Brutus stood by the edge whimpering. " She will be fine, my friend." He spoke softly to the dog as it began licking Evey's hand. " She's had quite a shock, I must say."

Brutus' head cocked to the side as if he understood everything that was being spoken.

" I dare say I should get dressed before your mistress wakes, or I'm afraid she will be in for another nasty shock." V sighed as he began to dress. In a matter of moments, he was back once again if full black regalia with wig and mask. Grasping his hands by the wrists, he looked down on the unconscious form of Evey. " What foulness shall fly forth from your sweet lips my Eve, when you find that I have deceived you, and caused such pain in your heart this past year." V closed his eyes as the mask dipped toward his chest. He knew she had seen his badly scarred body, and doubt was already closing in on his mind. Once she regained consciousness, the thin string that held everything together would break, and he would be lost in the insanity that was his tortured mind forever. He had barely made it through the few months that Evey had been gone after her incarceration by him, he really didn't know how he would survive after she left him for good this time. Why had he ever remained once she had brought the canine to the gallery-----he had known it would be only a matter of time before the dog sniffed him out. Turning on his heels, he headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Evey slowly emerged into the light once again, her mind fuzzy and clouded. Opening her eyes, she found herself lying on a bed she had never seen before-----suddenly, she remembered where she was------everything rushing back at her in one large avalanche! V! Oh my god! She threw the blanket from her body, rushing to sit up. Her mind rebelled causing a wave of dizziness to engulf her momentarily. Slowly, she placed her feet on the floor----bolting from the room as soon as she could stand. Coming to the entrance of the kitchen, Evey skidded to a stop. Standing by the sink was what she wanted most in the world-----her friend, her teacher, her love----- her V.

Turning to face her, spatula in hand, flowered apron on to protect his Jacobin jacket, his head tilted slightly to the right. " Evey...."

She stared into the black slits of the white mask, approaching slowly her hand out stretched. Reaching out, fingers gently touched black material, then withdrew as she stepped back waiting to see if the illusion vanished before her eyes. " This isn't real......I must be dead....."

" Evey, let me explain....."

" Explain what? How you're standing here talking to me?" She paused backing away. " I'm dead-----I don't need that explained to me." She stared at him, her eyes piercing his. " I watched you die...... I held you...." She shook her head.

" Evey....you are not dead, " V's deep voice filled her ears as he pulled her to him , one gloved hand holding her head to his chest. " It is _**I**_, who am alive."

Evey felt the heat radiating from him as she listened to the strong beat of her illusion's heart, and looked up into the mask. " I don't understand...." She reached up to touch the wig, fingers slowly following every line and valley of the porcelain mask. " Is it really you?" She finally got the words out not trusting what her heart was trying to tell her. Suddenly her arms were around his waist as she sobbed softly into the coat, V's hand gently caressing the shoulder length hair.

" Oh my love, it is truly me." He whispered beneath the mask as his chin rested gently on top of Evey's head. " I am so sorry for causing you the pain and suffering I have put you through this past year."

" Woof!" Brutus added from under the table.

" What you put me through!?" She exclaimed breaking away. " Do you know how much I have died each day since that November?!" Angry amber eyes glared at him. Backing away a step, V took the apron off, hanging it in its place by the stove and removed the skillet from the burner before once again facing Evey. Hands clasped at the wrists, he waited for whatever Evey deemed fit to throw at him, his head bowed as he prepared himself for the full force of her anger.

" Why didn't you come to me? Why did you let me think you were dead?" She asked quietly watching him.

" You needed to continue on in this new world, not mine." He answered as she once again stepped toward him.

" What if I liked living in the old world? Did you ever think of that?" She asked.

V's head tilted, studying Evey. " How much do you remember from earlier?"

Evey felt the heat cover her face. " If you mean you coming out of the bathroom......all of it." A small smile crossed her lips as she took his mask in her hands. " I don't care."

" Evey, behind this mask is a face, but it's …...."

" Not you.....I remember everything you told me that night, V. I still don't care." She rose to tiptoes, her lips touching his faux ones. " I love you, nothing else matters."

" Oh, Evey...." He sighed against the porcelain mask as his arms tightened around the one true love he had ever known. " I love you ."

Evey reached down and took one of the gloved hands in hers. " This is Christmas and you have given me the best present of all...."

" What's that love?" V asked as they started down the hallway to the gallery's main room, and the tree it held.

" The ability to live again." Evey grabbed his arm as she leaned against him. " We do have a lot to talk about, you do know that?"

V sighed contentedly. " Yes. And I am ready." The mask tilted as he looked at the love radiating from the smiling eyes that held his.

They entered the huge main chamber of the gallery now decorated in the colors of holiday spirit. Greens, silvers, reds and golds covered all parts of the gallery, and the tree------well, it was alive with every color of light imaginable. Taking V's hand, she directed him to the tree, pulling him down on the rug. " I don't have a gift for you...." She lowered her eyes from his.

V lifted her chin with a gloved finger. " Evey you have given me the greatest gift you could have------your love." His eyes searched hers while his mind debated on what he was about to do. " I have a gift for you Evey, one that I think is overdue."

" V, the last gift you gave me......."

" This is not a gift of material possession." He replied as he slowly pulled the right glove from his hand, then the left.

Evey's eyes widened in surprise and pride in what he was doing-----he was showing her the man finally, the idea seeming to be long forgotten. She watched as he raised his hands toward his head, hesitating momentarily. Then within seconds, the mask was being held in place by his right hand, as it was slowly lowered away from his face.

A sigh escaped Evey's lips as she raised fingers to gently touch the ridges and plateaus of burned and melted skin. " Oh, V...."

" I am sorry that I cannot offer you the handsome knight you deserve....." V's head bowed toward the floor.

She lifted his face so she could admire the strength and compassion that marked his features. " V, you have always been my knight in shinning armor------you were just too stubborn to realize it." She leaned in, her lips capturing his in a soft kiss. When she pulled away, she saw confusion and embarrassment reflected in his eyes, and smiled softly touching his pocked-mark cheek. " Don't worry----we've got all the time in the world. We'll go slow...."

" Merry Christmas, Evey." V husked as he pulled her toward him once again.

" Merry Christmas, V." Evey smiled just before **_his_** lips captured her-----this time.


End file.
